


Bacon Bits

by lawless



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuha tells his father he's staying with Eiri when he heads for a play date at Suguru's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HawkClowd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HawkClowd).



> Written for the prompt Tatsuha/Suguru, bacon and beta reviewed by HawkClowd. It only took me three months to make the (minimal) edits!

Tatsuha had told his father he was staying with Eiri for the weekend before leaving for Suguru’s. There would just be too many awkward questions if the old fart knew what he was really doing. Saying he was going to Eiri’s provided the perfect cover. Since Eiri and their father no longer spoke, there was no danger that his father would check up on him or that Eiri would take the call if he did. 

The morning after Tatsuha arrived in Tokyo, he and Suguru stayed in bed playing a word association game before getting up to have breakfast. For reasons only known to him, Suguru chose the word “bacon” and started off unimaginatively with bacon and eggs. 

“Banana, peanut butter, and bacon sandwiches,” Tatsuha replied. Suguru raised an eyebrow, and Tatsuha grudgingly added, “Elvis liked them.”

“The King’s seal of approval is all that matters,” Suguru said mockingly.

Tatsuha, who’d been sitting cross-legged, stretched his legs out and leaned back on his elbows. “So come up with another one, wise-ass.”

“Bringing home the bacon,” Suguru said, smirking. Tatsuha would understand the implication: that Suguru made real money, while Tatsuha lived off whatever his father gave him.

Tatsuha retaliated with “Makin’ bacon.”

Suguru rolled his eyes at Tatsuha’s crudity. He knew that he only had exclusive claim to Tatsuha when he was in Tokyo. Back in Kyoto, all bets were off, although Suguru was pretty sure that he was the only guy Tatsuha was sleeping with at the moment, assuming he hadn’t hooked up with Ryuichi. Suguru had no illusions about how quickly Tatsuha would crawl into the rock star’s bed if the opportunity arose.

Tatsuha nudged his elbow. “Wake up. It’s your turn.” When Suguru didn’t respond right away, he added, “This was your idea, you know,” and pouted.

“Bacon bits,” Suguru said, unable to think of anything else.

Tatsuha smirked, reaching out and squeezing Suguru through the running shorts he’d put on the night before when they'd finally crawled under the covers to sleep. “I like your bits,” he said seductively.

Suguru snickered. It was all too easy to get Tatsuha going. “So prove it,” he said, lying on his back and stretching out his legs as Tatsuha bent over him, mouth open.

“Oh, I will,” Tatsuha said as he pulled Suguru’s shorts down around his ankles.


End file.
